


A Little Bit Jealous

by anoncanon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncanon/pseuds/anoncanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to this prompt from the Dragon Age Kink Meme </p>
<p>"I really want something in which Dorian is pining after the Inquisitor, perhaps thinks the Inquisitor is involved with someone else, and incredibly jealous. It doesn't stop him from flirting or covering, but... Well, at least it's not long before he's thoroughly corrected. Preferably by the Inquisitor crawling into his lap for a messy makeout session."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Jealous

Dorian was in a foul mood. He had acknowledged his desire for the Inquisitor quite some time ago, that had been the easy part. The other man was handsome and Dorian was quite sure he also favored the company of men. The hard part had been what to do with all this flirting that lead to nothing, all the unresolved hints. The part that bothered him the most though, was that in the past couple of weeks, he had seen the Inquisitor spend a lot of time with The Iron Bull.

 A lot of fun times, apparently. From hitting the Qunari with a wooden practice staff to laughing drunkenly in the tavern, from spending quality time with him and his Chargers to slaying dragons. What Dorian didn’t like of these pictures was that he wasn’t in them.

He was making his way through Skyhold toward the Inquisitor’s quarters. It was his guess that the book he was looking for in the library could be in their leader’s possession. An encounter with Josephine in the hall had provided him with the information that the Inquisitor was working in his “office”, also known as the desk in the corner of his rooms.

When he got to the Inquisitor’s quarters’ door, he paused, suddenly aware of the notion that maybe the Inquisitor wasn’t alone. The idea froze him in place, a mix of anticipation and dread building up in his stomach. 

The best he could do, he thought, would be to interrupt whatever might be happening on the other side of the door. He knocked loudly. There was a moment of silence, then he heard footsteps on the stairs he knew were on the other side of the door.

The door opened, revealing the Inquisitor in a state of disarray. His hair was a mess, he was wearing a simple shirt that was half buttoned up, pants Dorian could only describe as “slack” and he was barefoot. Dorian’s mind immediately offered him the worst scenarios to account for that outfit and he could feel jealousy flaring.

“Dorian. Is something the matter? You look displeased,” the Inquisitor asked.

“I-- I need a specific book, I thought you might have it… Am I _interrupting_ anything?” Dorian managed, somewhat hiding his irritation.

“Yes and no. I am working on something but I need a break. Please come in,” the Inquisitor said as he stepped aside to make way for Dorian. He closed the door and followed the Tevinter up the stairs.

Dorian was relieved to see that no one else was there. The room was a mess, with books strewn on the floor, some opened to specific pages, others in piles. There was also many pages of parchment and a half-eaten plate of food.

“Yeah, like I said, I’m working,” the Inquisitor said from next to him, gesturing towards the mess.

“Is this how you always work?” Dorian couldn’t help but ask.

“Kind of, yes. I think more clearly when I’m… comfortable. Which book are you looking for?”, the Inquisitor inquired.

“Do you have Mareno’s _Dissertation on the Fade as a Physical Manifestation_? It has a chapter about rifts that I want to read again,” Dorian said.

“I do. Hold on, it’s somewhere around here,” the other man replied, carefully stepping between books toward a specific one, which he lifted off the floor to check the cover. “This is the one, I need it at the moment though. Do you think you could read it here? Or do you need the book over at the library to work with it?”

“I can read it here, I guess. I only need to refresh my knowledge of it,” Dorian answered.

The Inquisitor handed him the book and Dorian moved toward the couch, one of the few places the mess hadn’t spread to, yet. He looked for the chapter he remembered but his mind wouldn’t let him focus on the words. The glass of sweet wine the Inquisitor brought him didn’t help either.

Dorian observed the Inquisitor at work. Well, the work part wasn’t really important. His unkempt appearance, however… Dorian realized that this was not so far from undressed. It was a distracting thought, to say the least.

He drank from the wine. “What are you working on, exactly?,” Dorian asked.

“Bull mentioned something he had read in a Qunari tome about the Fade and since we don’t have any Qunari tomes here, I’m looking for other references to it in the books we have,” the Inquisitor explained.

Dorian clenched his jaw, jealousy rearing up at the mention of The Iron Bull. “Tsk, what would Iron Bull know about the Fade and magic…” The words came out of his mouth angrier than he had intended.

The Inquisitor threw him a questioning look. “I don’t know, but I thought it was worth checking out…” he said, shrugging. “I like this kind of work, it’s a nice change from running around killing demons or arguing for hours in the war room.”

The Inquisitor looked at Dorian for a moment before walking toward him and sitting on the couch. Their knees were touching.

“What about you? Have you found the texts you were looking for?”, the Inquisitor asked.

“No, not yet, I--” Dorian was interrupted when the other man took the book from his hands and tossed it aside. The Inquisitor leaned in and kissed him, softly. He trailed kisses from Dorian’s mouth to his jawline, to his neck.

“I’ve been trying to find time to have you all to myself for days, but something always came up,” the Inquisitor whispered in Dorian’s ear. “And then you show up at my door…”

The Inquisitor moved a hand under one of Dorian’s thighs to help maneuver the two of them to lay on the couch. They kissed again, their bodies settling in a comfortable position.

Their making out escalated quickly. The kisses became hungry and passionate; the caressing hands turned more demanding, fingers digging into fabric and flesh. Dorian knew he wanted more and he was quite convinced that the bump he felt against his hip was an invitation to ask for more. He freed his mouth to suggest they relocate to the bed.

Before he could speak a word, there was a loud knock on the door.

They both stilled. Maybe the intruder would just go away if they stood perfectly silent…

“Inquisitor!” came a voice from the other side of the door, followed by more loud knocking. “Are you there? I have urgent news for you!”

“Maker’s _balls_ ,” the Inquisitor swore under his breath, before pushing himself off the couch. He rearranged his clothing and stomped towards the door. Dorian listened, hoping it would turn out to be just a brief interruption.

The door opened brusquely. “ _What_ is it?” the Inquisitor asked, not exactly courteous.

There was a pause before the courier replied, “I’ve been sent by Sister Leliana to fetch you. We just received information from one of our agents that requires us to act immediately.”

“I’ll be in the war room shortly,” the Inquisitor said curtly.

“I-- Your Worship, I’ve been ordered to wait for you…” the poor courrier added, his voice faltering.

Dorian covered his face with his hands and groaned. He heard the Inquisitor say something to the courier but didn’t really pay attention to the words, then he heard the door shut. He sat up.

The Inquisitor climbed up the stairs and walked to the couch. He dropped himself right next to Dorian, completely deflated.

“Time to save the world..?” Dorian asked.

“One war room headache at a time, it seems,” the other man replied. “I’m sorry,” he added.

“Don’t worry, I got what I came here for,” Dorian said as he leaned forward to take Mareno’s book again. “I’ll be taking this with me and if you want it back, you can come pick it up… _later_ ,” he continued, mischievous.

He got up and turned to leave but a hand grasped his own and spun him around. The Inquisitor stood up and kissed him hard, holding their bodies close. He broke it off suddenly, pushing Dorian away.

“Tease. Now leave,” the Inquisitor ordered, the harshness of the words offset by his smile.

Dorian made his way to the door, saluting the surprised courier as he passed him by. Try as she might, there was no way Leliana -or Mother Giselle, or anyone else- could keep them apart forever. He’d get what he wanted, eventually. The game was on.

 

 


End file.
